Varren Most Wanted
The Varren Most Wanted is a list of the most wanted criminals as stated by Varrenholm. The list is published at the end of very month, on the occasion that someone on the list is caught. To prevent over-publication, the list only acknowledges people with a bounty of at least ﷼100,000. Listing system The threat level and bounty of a target are determined by multiple factors. What crimes they have commited, what crimes they could potentially commit, as well as their general attitude. Threat levels are based on a specific scale *Threat level D represents someone that poses a threat to individuals *Threat level C represents someone that poses a threat to a small group of people *Threat level B represents someone that poses a threat to a sizable group of people *Threat level A represents someone that poses a threat to a large group of people, such as a town *Threat level S represents someone that poses a threat to a very large group of people, such as a city or multiple cities *Threat level SS represents someone who poses a threat to an entire nation. *Threat level SSS represents someone that poses a threat to a group/alliance of nations. *Threat level G represents someone who poses a threat to the entire planet. Current Listing 1: The New Monitor* Threat Level: SSS Bounty: 15,000,000 Crime: Attempted assassination of King Reginald Seigfried. Wanted: ALIVE ---- 2: The Monitor* Threat Level: S Bounty: 12,500,000 Crime: Attempted takeover of New Voldrania. Wanted: ALIVE ---- 3: Dorian Hawk* Threat Level: S Bounty: 6,500,000 Crime: Participating in the Dalverad rebellion, practicing illegal dark magic, escaping imprisonment, indiscriminate murder of countless Varren citizens, affiliation with Black Hand, successful assassination of King Reginald Seigfried. Wanted: DEAD ---- 4: Keith Morentius* Threat Level: A Bounty: 950,000 Crime: Assisting Calatan Morentius in The Near Nether War. Wanted: DEAD OR ALIVE ---- 5: Ignatius Tearsay* Threat Level: B Bounty: 900,000 Crime: Participating in the Dalverad Outbreak, practicing illegal dark magic, affiliation with Black Hand. Wanted: ALIVE ---- 6: Tougur Vazen* Threat Level: B Bounty: 300,000 Crime: Assisting of The Monitor Wanted: ALIVE ---- 7: Morgan Buckley* Threat Level: C Bounty: 150,000 Crime: Mass piracy Wanted: ALIVE ---- 8: Caleb Green* Threat Level: D Bounty: 120,000 Crime: Notorious serial killer. Wanted: DEAD Former Listed * Void Devourer ** Threat: G ** Bounty: Too high to list (Today would be listed as 100,000,000) ** Crime: destruction of Voldrania, attempted destruction of New Voldrania * Tethris ** Threat: G (Listed as SS) ** Bounty: 50,000,000 (Listed as 10,000,000) ** Crime: Assisting Calatan Morentius in mass kidnapping. * Calatan Morentius ** Threat: S ** Bounty: 1,500,000 ** Crime: Assassination of allied nations leader Cali Pox III, practice of illegal dark magic, attempt at starting another Nether WarCalatan's Re-emergence * Zane Black ** Threat: A ** Bounty: 750,000 ** Crime: Leading the Dalverad Outbreak, practice of illegal dark magic.Calatan's Re-emergence * Xicci ** Threat: B ** Bounty: 650,000 ** Crime: Enslaving the region of Skal, killing of several tens of thousands of Ranovitrians. * Vada ** Threat: B ** Bounty: 630,000 ** Crime: Killing of several tens of thousands of Ranovitrians, working with Xicci. * Zeno ** Threat: B ** Bounty: 600,000 ** Crime: Killing of several tens of thousands of Ranovitrians, working with Xicci. Trivia *If The Monitor had not lost his spy network, he would have been a threat level SSS with a bounty of 20,000,000. This would make him the first human to reach SS, as well as SSS. Category:New Voldrania Category:Varrenholm Category:Politics Category:Literature